High School Story Theory Page
Welcome to the ''High School Story'' (series) theory page. This is a place where you can discuss confirmed, debunked, and unconfirmed theories about the High School Story book series. Current & Unconfirmed Theories *'Blackbird and Phantom': In Book 2, it is revealed that Isa was working for two criminals called Blackbird and Phantom. Fans believe that Phantom is Principal Warren (Max and Mia's father) while Blackbird is either Max, Kara, or Brian. The motivation is speculated to be Principal Warren needing money to fund Hearst after several of his students such as Autumn, Julian, and Wes transferred to Berry High. **Alternatively, Blackbird could be Samira Yazdi from The Heist: Monaco, as she goes by the alias before settling down and maintains an aura of fear towards Isa when texting her. *'Brian's Sanity': There is currently a small theory that Brian may be losing his sanity and will resort to something drastic. Although he was never portrayed as a good person, he originally started off in Book 1 as being selfish, arrogant, and egotistical. In Book 3, he started to harass Myra and has become more violent and aggressive after she rejected him. He attempts to hit her with a baseball in Chapter 13 and nearly calls her an offensive word, something which a bully like Max views as going too far. *'Child Abuse': After the events of Class Act, Chapter 3, it is believed that there will be a subplot that revolves around child abuse and the negative way it can affect people. *'Aunt Wendy Will Fund Musical': It is theorized that after the Crandalls backed out from funding The Tempest: The Musical, Your Character (HSS:CA) and Your Twin's mysterious biological aunt will help your school perform at Spotlite in London. The gang was able to get the funds by winning a scholarship after successfully convincing the judges by driving to Seattle to plead their case in the eleventh hour in CA Book 3, Chapter 9. However, as it is still possible for Aunt Wendy to provide secondary support, this theory is not move into the debunked section yet as it still technically can be fulfilled. *'Aunt Wendy's Character Model Will Be Someone from the Desire & Decorum Series': This is theorized as Aunt Wendy lives in London and the D&D series is set in London. Confirmed Theories *'Sexual Harassment': Some fans believe that part of Book 3 will focus on sexual harassment. Several of the protagonists and players have voiced their concerns that they find Brian's behavior towards Myra unacceptable. This is confirmed when Myra later states that his advances make her feel uncomfortable, and yells at him for ruining the spring concert, given that he refuses to take 'no' for an answer. *'Saboteur': The characters suspected of sabotaging relations between Berry and Hearst students include Brian, Terrence, Max, Kara, Bethany Fox, and even Coach Shaw. Brian is a prime suspect because he told his fellow Hearst students that Berry High will always be their enemy. Terrence is another likely possibility because of his contempt for sentimentality and constant demands that the saxophone solo be given to Cameron. Max and Kara are suspects because of their ambitions to become Prom King and Queen. Bethany is a suspect because some people find her highly friendly attitude towards Berry students off-putting. Even Coach Shaw is a suspect because some people see her as a minor character with a potentially major role later in the story. This is confirmed in Book 3, Chapter 10, when Tucker reveals that Kara and Max coerced him into framing Your Character. *'Reboot': In response to a player, Pixelberry confirmed that High School Story is being rebooted with a new cast of characters. However, your previous character and their classmates will also appear. *'Class Act': Judging from the title and sneak peek, it is believed that the central plot will revolve around a theatre production. It was confirmed through other sneak peeks and Chapter 1. *'Old Enemy': According to Pixelberry's blog post on High School Story: Class Act's launch, there will be "an old enemy" who "will have a surprising link to someone readers know". Fans have theorized that this old enemy is Brian, who could be Skye's brother based on their similar appearances. Alternatively, the old enemy could be Isa, and that she's related to Danielle, making the latter's motive to hurt the original MC more than just a petty desire to play the role of a princess in The Enchanted Kingdom play. In Chapter 3, it is confirmed that Brian and Skye are siblings. *'Sabotage': It is believed that Danielle sabotaged the theatre cube in Chapter 1 of High School Story: Class Act, Book 1, which led to the original MC breaking his/her leg. However, it is also believed that s/he just made a poor decision and decided to stand on something that swivels. In Chapter 13, it is confirmed that Danielle was responsible for the accident. She wanted to have the role to play Rory's love interest and therefore hid the box without wheels. However, she never thought that someone might break their leg. *'Erin Will Become a Love Interest for Twin Sibling': after having the option in Chapter 4 to ask Erin if she was jealous after seeing your Twin Sibling and Amber declaring their love, players started to believe that in case they will break up, Erin will become a love interest for Your Twin. This is confirmed in Book 1, Chapter 15 of Class Act. *'Class President Candidate': It is believed that whoever is running for Class President in Class Act, Book 2 is either an enemy or someone unfit for the position. The most popular theories for who the candidate is are Danielle, Clint, Natalie, Trevor, and Amber. While none of the aforementioned characters weren't revealed to be candidates, the theory is still confirmed in a way because two of the candidates (Morgan Jennings and Lorenzo Toro) were deemed unfit for the position. *'Staged Act': It is believed that Amber and Lorenzo staged his act of heroism in order for him to become more popular in the polls. This was proven true in Chapter 10. *'OG MC in Class Act, Book 3 Production': The MC from the original HSS trilogy will partake in Book 3 of the Class Act series as a production assistant or have some capacity in the upcoming play. The other original characters will make appearances as well. This is confirmed as both the MC and the friends audition and get roles as of Chapter 2. Debunked Theories *'Arson': Some fans believe that the fire at Hearst High wasn't an accident, but started by a person who had a grudge against the school. But in Book 3, Chapter 1, Sydney mentions that Mia overheard her father blaming faulty wiring in the science lab that weren't up to code. *'School Clubs': There is a theory that Hearst students will be put in charge of Berry High's clubs, and they will use their positions to put fellow Hearst students on top roles while relegating the Berry students to minor ones. If this happens, the baseball team, cheerleading squad, and concert band will be led by Max Warren, Kara Sinclair, and Terrence, respectively. This is debunked by the end of Book 3, when Max, Kara, and Terrence not only make no attempt to take over their respective clubs throughout the book, but are also graduating with the other seniors. *'Amber Will Become a Stalker': It is believed that Your Twin breaking up with Amber will cause a mental breakdown that will cause her to obsessively stalk them. This was disproven in CA Book 1, Chapter 11, when she moved on to Lorenzo. *'Sabotage by Erin, Clint or Natalie': There were theories that either Erin or Clint and Natalie were responsible for the sabotage in Class Act, Book 1, Chapter 1. This is debunked in Chapter 13 when Danielle confesses having switched the cube. Category:Theory Pages Category:High School Story Category:High School Story: Class Act